Stars Do Shine
by Umbreon89
Summary: Kylie Arwin is known and loved by the entire country. Not only is she a famous model, but she's the daughter of Samantha Green, Queen Xyliah's best friend, and Kylie herself is the best friend of Prince Adrian. When its time for Adrian's selection, Kylie enters without a thought. She only wanted to get closer to her best friend, but will more come of it? Sequel to Lonely Star.
1. Stars Do Shine

**HEY GUYS! REMEMBER ME?**

**Yeah...I know, I'm a horrible person...but I have a (sort of) excuse!**

**So I started high school, which, as anyone who has every been in high school knows, is a pain in the ass. I have tons of homework, and my classes are a lot harder than in middle school. I'm taking two honors classes as well as two languages, and it's starting to add up.**

**To add onto that, I've also...ah...gotten addicted to this great show, maybe you've heard of it...called Supernatural. I was on like season 6 for months because I had just stopped watching and then I was kind of determined to finish it and nOW I'VE FINISHED IT HOLY SHIT WTF AHHHHHHH OMGGG ANYONE WHO WATCHES SUPERNATURAL AND WANTS TO RANT WITH ME JUST SEND ME A PM ALRIGHT?**

**Now that that's done...onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: _The Selection _belongs to Kiera Cass. All characters (Except for a select few that you haven't met yet) are created by me.**

**Song:**

**'Tell Me Why' **

* * *

><p>I heard the <em>click <em>of the cameras as I stepped out of my car.

I hid my sigh and put on my best smile for the crowds. I walked past shouting fans begging me for an autograph, but I didn't have the time to sign anything, so I simply gave them a wave.

"Sorry, I'm late to a meeting! I'll sign it next time!' I shouted after them.

I looked up at the big sign in front of the store. It read _Noka Joe's Book Store._ I felt a grin growing on my face. I grew up in Noka Joe's, and I could spend hours just sitting in there, reading.

I had finally reached the entrance to Noka's. I went to open the door, but I heard a sound.

"Please…please, miss, my family is starving…I need food…"

I turned to the voice, and I felt my heart sink when I saw who it was.

It was a little girl. She couldn't have been older than nine. I got down onto my knees, not caring that my $2,000 outfit was going to get filthy.

I looked into her dark brown eyes. "What's your name?" I said softly.

"Megan," she answered. She had an awestruck look to her, like she couldn't believe that I'd heard her.

I smiled at her. "Well, Megan, why don't you come with me into Noka Joe's? We can talk, and I'll buy you lunch, alright?"

She gaped at me. "Really?" She squeaked.

"Really," I chuckled.

I grabbed her hand as I stood up, and we walked into the book store together.

I walked up to the freezer. Below the bookstore was a small coffee shop. They sold candy and pre-made sandwiches and ice-cream and, of course, coffee. I grabbed about five sandwiches and three waters and brought them to the register. I didn't blink as I paid the money. I grabbed the bag from the man behind the register, Dan, I think his name was, and handed it to Megan.

She held onto the bag for dear life as we made our way I reached the top, I saw one of my favorite people.

"Kylie!" I grinned as Georgia, the plump woman who owned the store, enveloped me in a hug. "Hi, Georgia!" I exclaimed, hugging her back.

As she pulled away, she looked down at Megan. "And who's this?" She asked.

I put my arm on Megan's shoulder, who had stayed very silent this whole time. "Her name is Megan, and I'm going to show her around the bookstore and maybe find her a nice book to read."

Georgia smiled. "Well, holler if you need anything!"

I waved at Georgia before leading Megan to my favorite spot in the entire store. It was all the way in the back corner, and it was a little difficult to get there. Noka's was such a gigantic store, and the book shelves were practically mazes. I had dragged two bean bag chairs from the reading area to here so I could sit and read. It was right by the _Z _authors, and practically no one ever made it back here, so it was always quiet, but that's not the reason I chose this spot.

When I was a little girl, I was obsessed with these books by Amanda Zinn. _The Chronicles of Melissa Morado, _they were called. They followed the story line of Melissa Morado, teenager by day, savior of the universe by night. She would go home from school every day and would meet her uncle, who she lived with, at an old abandoned warehouse, where he stashed, I kid you not, his time-traveling teleporting helicopter.

Crazy, right?

They would get in the helicopter and chant a spell.

_Through time and space we shall travel_

_Helping people with secrets unravel_

_And when we've finished the last fight_

_We'll travel back through the night._

And then they'd be off, traveling through space and time. Their helicopter, 'Helen', would bring them wherever they were needed. Important monkey-thing that will eventually became mankind is about to die? No problem, Melissa and Uncle Rob are here to save the day!

Thinking back on it, the concept was crazy, but they were _my _crazy, and I loved them. I would sit at Noka's for hours, reading book after book, and I would get tired of going back and forth from the reading area to the _Z _shelf, so I just made my own little hideout, and Georgia always looked the other way.

I sat Megan down on one bean bag chair. I pulled out a sandwich and a water from the bag and handed them to her. She stared down at it, unsure of what to do.

I opened up the container and held it out to her. It was roast beef with lettuce and Russian dressing, one of my favorites. "Go ahead, eat it. I got it for you."

She slowly picked up the sandwich and took a bite, and then it was done. I could see the hunger start to take over her mind as she ate faster and faster.

"Hey, hey, slow down there, Megan, or you'll give yourself a stomach ache."

Megan happily obliged, smiling at me as she chewed.

I took out my own sandwich, my all time favorite. I called it a 'Cluckin-Russian', and it was the best sandwich I'd ever had. It was just a chicken cutlet with munster cheese, bacon, and Russian dressing, all on a roll. It was best served hot, but it was still delicious cold.

Megan finished her sandwich before I even finished half of mine. I saw her look hungrily at the other ones before pushing the bag away. I smiled at her and pushed it back.

"Go ahead, eat another. I can get you more," I said. When she still hesitated, I took one out and opened it. I put it onto her lap.

"Eat," I said. "You're tiny, you need to eat." She nodded and grabbed the sandwich.

"Megan, why don't you tell me about your family," I said.

I didn't know what I was getting into when I first asked her that question. I didn't know that her father, whom she didn't know the name of but knew was a wealthy Two, had raped and impregnated her mother, a Three at the time, who then had to run away and become an Eight so she could give birth to her daughter in peace. After Megan was born, her mother, Eloise, found a boyfriend and had three more children, Tommy, Danny, and Sarah. Sarah was the youngest, only four months, and the family was suffering. Megan's father died from malnourishment, and Eloise was very, very sick, leaving Megan to take care of her three siblings.

I listened carefully to all of this, my heart silently breaking at each and every word. When she was done, my eyes were in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Megan, truly. That's an awful thing, what happened to your mother, but I'm going to help her."

Megan looked at me, with so much hope in her eyes. "Really?" She asked. I nodded, "Really."

She looked at me. "But why?" She asked. "Why would you want to help me?"

I just smiled at her. "Why's always the question, isn't it?"

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes. My mind drifted back to the lullaby my mother used to sing to me. Lucky for me, not only had I been blessed with good looks, but I'd also been blessed with, as my mother puts it, 'a voice of the angels.'

I opened my mouth and began to sing.

_Tell me why the stars do shine,_

_Tell me why the ivy twines,_

_Tell me why the sky's so blue,_

_and I will tell you just why I love you._

_Because God made the stars to shine,_

_Because God made the ivy twine,_

_Because God made the sky so blue,_

_Because God made you thats why I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think? I'm <em>dying <em>to know! I'm absolutely in love with Kylie's character, and Megan's growing on me. Honestly, she was never part of the plan. She just came out of me writing. I was like "oh shit I have to show that Kylie's compassionate and caring how do i do that Oh i know lets put a depressing little girl into the mix, maybe that'll do it" and even once I did that i only planned on Kylie giving her some money, but now, Megan may become more. Lets find out...**

**Anyway, let me know how it was! Were you surprised when you found out that the main character of the story was Sam's daughter? Anyone have any guesses as to what will happen? If anyone can guess a major plot point, I'll answer any question they have.**

**~Umbreon89**


	2. Let's Make a Deal

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know its probably been more than a week...I just haven't had much inspiration. I didn't want to force myself to write, because I knew that it wouldn't be my best. I had to force myself a bit to write this, so I'm sorry if it isn't quite up to the normal standards...**

**Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: _The Selection _belongs to Kiera Cass. All characters (so far) belong to me**

* * *

><p>Megan and I sat there, reading book after book, for hours. Megan immediately took to the <em>Chronicles of Melissa Morado, <em>and she was now on book seven, _Melissa Morado and the Scorpion King, _where Melissa and Uncle Rob have to save the planet of Soupville from the evil Scorpion King, who was…wait for it…poisoning the planets soup supply.

And although Megan was only nine, I couldn't stop thinking about why she would be here, and not with her sick mother. _Maybe she's lying. Maybe she comes from a family of serial killers. Maybe they're just waiting for me to leave, so they can follow me home and- _I stopped myself. _Remember your therapy, Kylie, _I told myself, and I was easily able to slow my heart beat.

I was reading my current book, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower _by Stephen Chbosky, when I heard a gasp and the _thud _of a book hitting the floor. My head snapped up, and I nearly burst into laughter as I took in the scene.

Megan sat there, her expression a mixture of horror, terror, and sorrow, while her copy of _Melissa Morado and the Scorpion King _sat plopped down on the ground by her feet.

She looked up at me, her gaze frantic. She swallowed, thinking hard, before she blurted out her thoughts. "WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO UNCLE ROB WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT OH GOD NO WHY DID THEY GO TO SOUPVILLE THAT WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA THEY COULD'VE SAVED UNCLE ROB IF THEY HADN'T GONE THEN HE WOULDN'T BE POISONED AND DYING OH GOD WHAT HAPPENS NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!"

Now, I know that I probably should've done something other than laugh in her face…but that's exactly what I did. I laughed…and laughed…and laughed, until finally I was able to calm down enough to answer her question.

"Megan, don't worry! Would they be able to have all those other books if Uncle Rob died?" I said to her.

This seemed to do the trick, because Megan calmed down. I picked up her book and put it back on the shelf, grabbing the next three books and placing them in the shopping bag that contained the food and water for her family.

"Come on, Megan, it's time you got home. We can get you some more food and water, and I can walk you home, okay?"

She nodded and picked up her back of stuff in one hand and grabbed my hand in the other. I purchased five more sandwiches, three more waters, and the next three _Melissa Morado _books.

We left Noka's and walked through the streets. I let Megan be my guide as we walked around the town. We had passed the wealthier side of town and had entered the slums. I saw people glance at me, wondering why Kylie Arwin, one of the top models in the world, was in the slums with some homeless kid. I ignored them as best I could, but my mind kept going to my previous thoughts. _What if she's leading me into a trap? Maybe we're going to end up in some dark corner and her family is going to jump out and _- I squeezed my eyes shut and forced the thought from my head. _Deep breaths, Kylie… _

When Megan finally stopped in the middle of the street, I gave her a confused look. She pointed to an old, worn down schoolhouse. My heart sank as we walked in and I took in our surroundings.

Inside of the one-room building were more homeless people than I have ever seen at once. They were all thin, and the entire place stunk. They all went silent as we walked in and Megan led me to her family. I recognized her twin brothers, Tommy and Danny, both seven years old, one of which was holding a young baby, whom I assumed to be Sarah. They sat around a young, sickly woman, who could only be Eloise.

I smiled at them, reaching out my hand. "My name is Kylie," I said softly.

Tommy glared at me, refusing to take my hand, while Danny just sat there, not saying anything. I pulled my hand away, not knowing what to do.

Megan saved me from any more awkward situations. She pulled out two sandwiches and one water bottle and handed them to her brothers. "Kylie bought these for us," she said softly, smiling up at me. I returned her smile. Tommy and Danny shared a look before Tommy glanced back at me. "Thank you," he muttered, before he dug into his sandwich.

As they ate, I kneeled down next to Eloise. She looked up at me. "Thank you," she said, her voice weak. I handed her a sandwich, but she waved me off. "Don't bother, I'll only puke it up. Just hand me a water," she said. I obeyed, and she gulped down nearly half of the bottle in a second.

I looked at her. "Eloise, I want to help you," I said.

She gave me a stern look. "I don't want your charity," she said.

I gave her a helpless look. "Please, Eloise, even if not for you, think of your children. Do you really want them to become orphans, sitting on the street, slowly starving?"

Eloise looked away, and I knew that I had her. "Listen, I understand, really. You want to be able to take care of your family on your own, but right now, you're in no condition to do so." I smiled at her. "How about I make you a deal?" I asked.

She gave me a curious look, and I continued. "I'll pull some strings and get you to a doctor, and as you get better, I'll keep your family fed. Once you're back to full health, I'll leave you be, and I'll only intervene if you ask," I said.

She thought this over for a moment before nodding. I smiled at her and pulled out my phone. "I'll be right back," I said, before standing up and going outside, dialing the number of my doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Watcha think?<strong>

**I know, not my best, but I'm not really feeling it right now, so give me a break.**

**Anyway...what do you think about Kylie's little thoughts? What do you think _thats _all about? Let me know what you think! The first person to guess it (and I mean correctly, not in-the-ballpark) will be able to ask me any one question about this story, and i have to answer it, no matter what it is.**

**Also, what do you think of Megan's family? I'm trying to flesh out the characters, show you what their most basic characteristics are. Basically, Megan is easily excitable and although she's mostly shy, she can get very hyper very fast. Tommy doesn't easily trust people, especially people in a higher caste than him (so anyone other than Eights). I sort of though that Tommy would be the older of the twins, and so Danny is pretty shy, just following his brother and doing what he does. Eloise is prideful, and very protective. I have zero ideas about what Sarah will be like, and we probably won't see much of her personality until maybe the epilogue (if they're even around then!) Still, if anyone has any ideas for Sarah's personality, I'd love to know.**

**Till next time!**

**~Umbreon89**


	3. Delusional

**So...it's been a while...**

**Listen, high school is hard. I have so much more homework than I'm used to, and I'm busy putting on a play, and I horseback ride two or three times a week, as well as study and do homework and hang with friends. I haven't had much time to write. **

**I've been going through a rough patch in my life, but I'm trying to help by starting to post again. I'm going to post some very short chapters, much shorter than before, but I don't want to abandon you guys, so I'm going to post whatever I manage to write, and hopefully, I'll be able to get back into it and start writing more.**

**I'm trying to keep myself from letting go of this because I did that once with something completely different and now, looking back, I regret it, and I miss it so much and I wish I had never stopped. I don't want that to happen with writing Stars Do Shine.**

**So here's a short one for you, and please do not judge me harshly for it.**

**Disclaimer: _The Selection _belongs to Kiera Cass. I own all of the characters.**

* * *

><p>The sweat streamed down my face. Some of my hair had ripped free from its braid, and I wiped it away with my hand. I brought my hands up, waiting for his punch.<p>

I ducked at Blake Harrison, my best friend, threw a punch, aiming for my face. I shot back up, throwing a punch to his left cheek. He stepped to the side and slammed his palm into my back, sending me sprawling onto the ground.

I grunted as I felt his boot stomp down onto my back. "Do you give in?" He demanded. I rolled my eyes at his tone. _You can practically _hear _how cocky he is. _

"I give in!" I laughed, and his boot lifted from my back, but he wasn't getting away with it that quickly.

I rolled over and grabbed his foot, yanking him down on top of me. He shouted in surprise as he landed on me. I laughed at his bewilderment, rolling us over so I was on top. I held his arms down with my hands, using my knees to hold his legs.

"Do you give in?" I imitated in his deep voice. He rolled his eyes, and I got up.

I helped him to his feet, and he grinned at me. "Nice work, Kylie, but you have to stop letting me push you to the ground."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said.

Blake and I had been best friends since before I could remember. It probably started with school. Blake was a Six, and his family was my families personal servants. I know, I know, it makes us sound like stuck-up bitches, but we treat them much better than most. They're not servants to us; they're family.

When we first hired the Harrison's, Blake and I were both seven. We would play while his parents and two older brothers helped out around my house. As we got older, we got closer. Blake's been teaching me how to fight since I was 13, and he's known about my…condition…for just as long.

I shuddered as the memories enveloped me.

_I looked around and smiled. Oakville was one of the most beautiful provinces there was. As I walked down the street with Blake walking behind me, heading for Noka's, I couldn't help but enjoy the sights. That is, until I spotted someone behind me._

_I turned around to face Blake, and that's when I saw him. He seemed normal to everyone else, but as our eyes met, I knew, I _knew_, that he wanted to hurt me. I turned around and continued walking, clenching my hands into fists and walking faster. _

_Blake was smart, and he saw the change. "What's wrong?" He asked. _

_"There's something stuck to my shoe," I muttered quietly, but by the look on his face, I knew that he understood._

_That was one of our many code words that I'd insisted on. He always thought they were unnecessary, but you could never be too careful._

_He cast me a glance. "Who?" He said softly._

_"Blue sweatshirt and jeans, walking right behind us," I muttered. _

_Blake looked over his shoulder quickly, only to give me a look. "Him?"_

_I nodded, but he still seemed unconvinced._

_We continued towards Noka's. I looked behind me every once in a while, but he was still there. I felt the sweat start to pool up on my skin, and my heart started beating faster and faster. The longer he was still behind us, the more freaked out I got. _

_Blake tried to ignore it, but once I started shaking, he was done. "Alright, come on, I'm bringing you home," he said. _

_I tried to argue, but he wouldn't have it. He took a right at the next street and we started to walk back. I looked over my shoulder and watched as the man walked past the street and continued on his way._

_I sighed in relief. "He's gone," I said._

_Blake sighed. "Kylie, he was never following us, he was just walking."_

_I froze as I realized. _Damn it, _I thought, _I let it take control again. Blake's going to have questions! _I thought._

I was right, looking back on it. He _did _have questions, and when the time came to ask them, I didn't have the strength to lie.

I told him everything. I told him that I had something called Delusional Disorder, which basically means I get over paranoid. I told him that I would sometimes think that people wanted to hurt me even if they didn't.

By the time I was done explaining, I had been close to tears. Blake had offered to teach me self defense, and I grabbed the chance.

_"Really?" I gasped._

_He grinned. "Well, yeah, if it'll help you feel better, then sure."_

Ever since then, I've been learning how to fight. At first it was just self-defense, but then I wanted to know more, and after a lot of begging, he agreed.

Now, I never leave the house without a knife somewhere on my person. Either in a bag or strapped somewhere to my body, I was always protected.

* * *

><p><strong>Watcha think?<strong>

**Don't judge it too harshly, I'm still trying to get back into it...**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**~Umbreon89**

**P.S. Anyone all caught up with Supernatural and want to rant with me? SEND ME A MESSAGE! :D**


	4. Safe Word

**Hey guys!**

**So I know that it's been a while, but here you go!**

**Honestly, I'm proud of this chapter. I really like how it came out.**

**Disclaimer: _The Selection _belongs to Kiera Cass. The characters are mine.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM!**

***Find the reference to another fandom in the story and tell me if you find it in the comments!***

* * *

><p>I entered the hospital at precisely 1:35 PM, the same time I did every day. I waved hello to the woman sitting at the front desk, smiling at her as she told me that I could go and see Eloise, Megan's mother. Her name was Rachel. She's a Six with three older brothers, Sam, Dean, and Bobby. Her parents, John and Mary, died shortly after Bobby's 18th birthday of starvation, leaving Bobby to care for Sam, Dean, and Rachel.<p>

I walked through the hallway, turning left, then right, then keeping straight, then heading up staircase 2A, then immediately turning left and approaching the 3rd door on the right.

I know this path like the back of my hand.

Wait, nevermind, I hate that expression. I mean, really, who _actually _knows _exactly _what the back of their hand looks like? I don't. If someone chopped off my right hand and asked me to draw it, I wouldn't be able to.

Well, the fact that I'm a righty probably doesn't help my cause…

Off topic. Anyway, I know all of this because I've visited Eloise 13 times now. This is the 14th time. It's been two weeks since she was brought in here. Two weeks of coming to the hospital at 1:35 with a bag of eight sandwiches. Two turkey with mayo for Megan, four roast beefs with lettuce but _absolutely no mayo_ for Tommy and Danny, although I'm pretty sure Danny hates roast beef, and two ham with lettuce, tomato, onion, and mayo for Eloise.

When I first started bringing sandwiches, I brought all PB&J's, which I quickly learned was a mistake when Tommy started screaming at me and accusing me of trying to kill his mother. Apparently, she's severely allergic to peanut butter. How the hell was I supposed to know that?

I knocked softly on the door before entering. I smiled as I saw Eloise sitting up in bed, laughing at something Megan said. Megan sat next to Tommy and Danny, holding her baby sister, Sarah, in her arms

I grabbed my sandwich, a Cluckin-Russian, AKA the best sandwich in the world. Chicken cutlet with bacon, munster cheese, and Russian dressing. It was heaven on a roll.

I handed the sandwich bag to Tommy, who grabbed his sandwich as well as Danny's sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water for them to share before handing the bag to Megan, who grabbed her sandwich and her mom's sandwich and one bottle of water before putting the bag on the ground.

Every day, I got all of them two sandwiches, and every day, I watched as they ate one and saved the other. I have no idea when they eat the other sandwich, and the first few times, I told them to eat their second, but they never did. They grew up without food. They would've been lucky to have half a sandwich. Now, they only eat what they have to.

I heard a grunt of displeasure. I turned to Tommy, the person from which this sound came from. He frowned at me. "There's mayo on this!" He accused, to which I sighed.

"Sorry, Tommy, I told the man not to put mayo on it. Maybe the second one doesn't have it," I suggested, but Tommy ignored it, like always, shooting me a glare before digging into his sandwich.

I chuckled softly before turning to Eloise. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She gave me a soft smile. "I'm doing well, thank you. I actually have some good news. Dr Warner said that I'm well enough to leave! He said that I can get going tomorrow."

The sound that came from me was unnatural. It was comparable to the sound a horse would make while giving birth, jumping an 8' fence, and falling off a very, _very _high cliff, all at the same time.

Well, okay, maybe I exaggerated a _little _bit, but that sound isn't something I'm proud of.

I smiled widely at Eloise. "Thats wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

She smiled back at me, glancing at her children. My smile fell. She knew what I wanted to ask her, but she didn't want her kids to over hear. I looked down at my second sandwich.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going to want this. Megan, why don't you bring your brothers and give this to the woman at the front desk?" I asked.

They jumped at the chance to get moving. Tommy grabbed my sandwich and raced out of the room, with Megan and Danny in tow.

Once they were gone, I turned to Eloise. "Listen, I _know _that I said I would stop helping you after you were better, but-"

"No," she said. Her voice was firm, but not rude.

"Eloise, please, I care for your family, and I don't want anything to happen to them!" I argued.

"And what makes you think that I can't care for them myself?" She said, giving me a hard look.

I groaned, returning her glare. "It's not that I don't think you can, but-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No!"

I sighed. "Fine, _but, _I get to visit you, and if it ever gets to be too much and you need help, say 'Stars do Shine.' It'll be like a safe word. Use it however you want, and then I'll help you. I'll give you money, and you can use it. No one has to know that I'm helping you. Okay?"

She pursed her lips, obviously searching her brain for a reason to say no. When she couldn't come up with one, she sighed. "Fine, but _only _if I said the safe word."

I grinned. "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Watcha think?<strong>

**Anyway, I have an important message. My ELA teacher has recently given us an assignment. Every Friday, we have to write a 2 page journal entry. It can be about anything, and she doesn't read it, so I'm going to write Stars Do Shine for that. So expect an update every Friday from now on. If I'm sick one Friday, it might not be out until Sunday, like this week.**

**Also, who spotted the reference? It wasn't really that hard to spot, if you're in the fandom.**

**See you next Friday! (My brother also finds out if her got into his choice college on Friday. Fingers crossed, guys!)**

**~Umbreon89**


	5. Kyle and Adrianna

**Hi****!**

**I know, I'm a day early (it's still thursday for me), but I need to adjust what I said about uploading on Friday's.**

**I will probably actually be either uploading Thursdays or late Thursday, so you'll probably end up seeing it on Friday any way, like this one. This is because my school assignment for this chapter is due tomorrow, so I have to write it by Thursday night, so by the time that I then type it up and edit it until it's longer and has more detail, it might be very late (like now).**

**Also, the reference in the last chapter was to Supernatural, as many of you got. I also didn't even realize this until afterwards, but there is a second reference. I named the Doctor Doctor Warner, and there's a character in the _Shatter Me _trilogy by Tahereh Mafi (which is fantastic and you should really read it) named Warner (he's mine-STAY AWAY!).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Also, I have a poll open on my page. It has nothing to do with this story, or fan fiction, but I'd still appreciate the votes.**

**Also, the phone number at the beginning of this chapter is fake, but it's not just random numbers. If anyone can figure out what all three of them mean (to me), I'll give you a shout-out.**

**Disclaimer: _The Selection _belongs to Kiera Cass. All of these characters are mine.**

* * *

><p>I punched in the familiar numbers.<em> 963-666-1967. <em>I've called this number more times than I can count. I guess you could say that I _know it like the back of my hand. _

I stared at the phone as I listened to it ring. I glanced at the letter in my hand, the reason I was calling, and then back to the phone.

I heard the familiar _click, _letting me know that the call has gone through.

I could practically _hear _his grin. "Hey, Kyle," laughed Adrian, the prince of Illéa, son of King Kai and Queen Xyliah.

He's been calling me that since we were little. I still remember the first time he called me that, when we were 10 years old.

_We were lying down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He turned his head to me. "Sometimes I envy you, Kylie," he said. Before I could respond, he continued. "I mean, I've a freaking _Prince, _my destiny is decided, I have no choice in what I get to do. I'm going to be King, whether I liked it or not. But you, you can do whatever you want. You're a two, you could be famous. You could be a model, a singer, an actress, or you could always go down a caste to a different job, you would still have enough money to support you." _

_I turned my head to him and I saw the deep want and envy in his eyes. "You could always give Zach the throne," I said. _

_Prince Zachary was Adrian's younger brother. At age 16, Zach was three years younger than Adrian at 19, making Adrian the rightful heir._

_He gave me a look. "You know that wouldn't work out, he's never serious about anything."_

_It was silent between us, but it was a tense silence, not the calm silence I was used to with him._

_He sighed. "I just wish I was different, Kyle."_

_I opened my mouth to say something when I paused. I furrowed my eyebrows, my mind going over what he just said, before I burst out laughing. "Kyle?" I asked. "Did you just call me Kyle?"_

_Adrian paused as he realized his mistake before laughing along with me. We couldn't stop laughing._

_"Well," I said, "if I'm Kyle, then you must be Adrianna!"_

Adrian's called me Kyle ever since then, and I always call him Adrianna.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, still, Adrianna? How immature of you," I said, trying my hardest to stop myself from grinning like an idiot.

I heard his intake of breath, and new that he was about to argue his case, when I heard the _creak _of his door opening. "Adrian, honey? Who are you talking to? Is it Kylie?"

I smiled. It was Aunt Lee, or, as the rest of the country knows her, Queen Xyliah, wife to King Kai.

She wasn't _actually _my aunt, but I've known her since I was a baby, and she's taken care of me so many times, it was like she _was _my aunt.

"Yeah, it's Kylie," he answered.

"Hi, Aunt Lee!" I called.

"Hi, Kylie!" She responded.

I giggled at Adrian's groan. "_Mom," _he hissed, "what do you want?" he asked.

"We have to get going! We're going to be late!"

"Just give me five minutes," he begged.

"I heard her sigh. "Fine, but _only _five minutes. We have to get going!"

The door slammed shut as Aunt Lee left, and I heard Adrian groan. "Where do you have to go?" I asked.

He groaned. "The _Report _is on tonight and I'm expected to speak about the Selection."

"Oh, right," I said, looking down at the letter in my hand, the reason that I'd called him.

There was an agonizingly long pause before Adrian whispered, "are you going to enter?"

I've known how Adrian felt about me since we were 14, when he told me. That had been one of the worst days of my life, and before you start ranting about first-world problems, just remember, this was my _life long best friend _who had just told me that he loved me. How was I supposed to tell him that I didn't feel the same?

I cleared my throat, pausing before answering, "no, I-I don't think I will."

It was quiet, and then I heard his voice. "Y-yeah, right, right, of course…but, if you change your mind?"

He said it as a question, and I didn't know how I knew I didn't have the strength to say no to his face again, so I just said, "maybe."

He cleared his throat. "Hows that friend of yours, uh, Drake, was it?"

I rolled my eyes and stopped myself from groaning. Adrian and Blake had _never _gotten along. I never really knew why, and I never asked, because that would just result in a full-out rant from whoever it was I asked.

"It's _Blake, _and you _know _that."

"Really? I like Drake better. He should consider changing it."

"_Adrian," _I warned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I still don't understand why you hang out with him," he said bitterly.

See what I mean?

I groaned. "_Adrian, _he's my best friend, okay?" _And he's defended my secret since we were 13, _I thought. Adrian didn't know about my disorder, and I didn't want him to know. Adrian's too protective of me, and it would only freak him out.

"I thought that _I _was your best friend!" He said with a joking tone, although I knew that part of him was also hurt.

"You're _both _my best friends. He's my best friend from home, how about that?"

"As long as _I _get the 'best friend' title, I'm good."

I laughed, and Adrian laughed with me. _This is good, _I thought to myself.

"When are you going to come visit?" He asked.

I groaned. "I don't know. Maybe I'll visit during the Selection, give the girls some pointers on the _exact _type of thing to get you."

"Oh, really? Would there be any favoritism?"

"There would be _so much _favoritism, _especially _if it was someone I knew, but if I don't like them, I'll tell them to get you those chocolates with the almonds in it."

I heard him gasp. "You wouldn't!"

I grinned. "Oh, but I would."

Adrian was allergic to almonds. No other nuts, just almonds, and it wasn't a severe allergy. Sure, his throat would start to close and make breathing more difficult, and he would get a _disgusting _rash on his stomach, but he would have plenty of time to be brought to a hospital before it would be life threatening.

I heard a banging on Adrian's door. "_Adrian Jason Fletcher! Say goodbye to Kylie and get out here! We are going to be late!" _That was Aunt Lee again.

"_Just a second!" _He shouted back.

_Pause._

"I have to go," he said.

I snorted. "No shit, sherlock."

He laughed, and I laughed with him, before he stopped and said, "no, but really, my mom is pissed. I'll talk to you later?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, see you later," I said before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>Watcha think?<strong>

**Let me know what you thought, and if you have any ideas, let me know bellow!**

**Also, anyone here watch the latest Supernatural episode and understand my need to rant to someone?**

**If so, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE LEAVE A COMMENT ABOUT IT AND WE CAN RANT TOGETHER AND SURVIVE THIS HELLATUS TOGETHER YEAH**

**Okay that is all**

**Goodbye**

**~Umbreon89**


	6. Surprise!

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry about the mini-break I took. I decided not to write over break.**

**So I know that I normally update on Friday, but I'm spicing it up a bit and updating today instead! I don't know if I'll also update on Friday. We'll see.**

**Disclaimer: _The Selection _belongs to Kiera Cass. All characters are mine.**

* * *

><p>"Kylie, get down here! The Report will be on any minute now!"<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Coming, mom!"

"I have to go, Blake," I said to my phone.

Blake and I have been talking on the phone for close to three hours now. We did this often. We just never ran out of things to talk about.

"Alright, alright, fine," he let out a very fake sigh.

I giggled. "Are you going to watch the Report?" I asked.

I could almost hear his eyes roll. "Uh, no thank you, I'll pass. I'd rather not hear more about your lover's life."

"_We are not dating," _I nearly shouted at him, but he only laughed.

"See you later, Ky."

His end clicked off and I put down my phone.

Tonight on the Report, they would be announcing the 35 girls who would enter the Selection. My phone has been repeatedly buzzing throughout my phone call with Blake, and I could only assume it was Adrian being the nervous little bastard he was.

I picked up my phone and, sure enough, I had 30 new notifications from Princess Adrianna. I couldn't help but grin as I scrolled through them.

**_Help! I don't want to do this. Come get me out of this! Please? I'll give you those chocolates you like! ~PA_**

**_Oh come on! My future is about to be decided here! ~PA_**

**_This is hardly fair! Kyllleeeee, help meeee! ~PA_**

**_I know you're laughing at me! ~PA_**

I laughed as I went through the rest of them.

_Oh, calm down, it'll be fine ~KA_

A second later, my phone buzzed at his new message.

**_You're there! Get me out of this! Call in a bomb threat, say the toilets are about to explode, i don't care, just _get me out of here! _~PA_**

_Yeah sure, let me just get my toilet-exploding bombs ready. ~KA_

**_Oh haha, you think you're so f- ~PA_**

**_OH SHIT KYLE THEY'RE TELLING ME TO GET READY TO GO ON CAMERA ~PA_**

**_I'M NOT READY FOR THIS ~PA_**

**_I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE ~PA_**

_I'll come to your funeral! ~KA_

**_DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME KYLIE VIVIAN ARWIN ~PA_**

_Bye! ~KA_

I didn't even give him the chance to respond. I shut off my phone just as my mother screamed back up at me.

"KYLIE! Adrian's going to come on soon!"

I rolled my eyes. "_I'm coming Mom!" _

I ran down the steps and hopped onto the couch between my parents.

Freddy Turner sits in front of the camera, his usual smile plastered onto his face as he talks about some issue in New France.

I rolled my eyes at his fake happy demeanor. Sadly, no one else ever seemed to notice it. Whenever I watched one of his interviews with a friend, they always said, "I'm so glad that there are still celebrities that are kind to other people, even though they're so famous."

Sadly, they're wrong.

Freddy Turner is the most snobby, sleazy, full-of-himself little dirtbag I've ever seen. He thinks that the entire world revolves around him, and he uses his fame to get women to sleep with him. He even tried seducing me once. I nearly puked all over him. I wish I had, but sadly, I only kicked him in the nuts.

I noticed Adrian walk into the view of the camera, a genuine smile on his face. He laughed at something Freddy said, although I can see how he stiffens his back when he shakes Freddy's hand.

As they take their seats, and the interview begins.

Freddy smiled at Adrian, reclining back in his chair. "So, Prince Adrian, are you excited to see the 35 girls with whom you're going to share you home with for the next few months?"

Adrian scratched idly at an itch on his neck, or thats what it looks like to everyone else. I see the sign in it, how he's scratching with precisely _two _fingers.

Over the years, Adrian and I realized, usually the hard way, that we can't always get away with leaning over to each other and whispering things into each others ears. So, we developed a system of hand motions. This roughly translates to either _this is fucking bullshit _or _I fucking hate this. _

Despite the rude message, Adrian smiles at Freddy as if nothing else was happening. "I am, Freddy. I can't wait to meet them."

Freddy gave Adrian a knowing look. "Is there a certain blond-haired girl you're looking for on the screen tonight?"

I blushed despite myself. My friendship with Adrian certainly wasn't a secret, and the entire country seemed to think there was something more between us.

I grinned at the blush that crept up Adrian's cheeks. It was barely noticeable, but I knew Adrian better than anyone. "Ah, no, she decided not to enter," he answered.

Freddy seemed genuinely surprised. _Thats the first real emotion I've ever seen from him, _I thought. "And why is that?" He asked.

"We're just friends, so there's no point," he answered.

I flinched a little at his tone and how tense he looked. _I never realized how much I hurt his feelings by rejecting him. _

Freddy wisely changed the subject. "Well, lets get on with it, then!"

Adrian and Freddy both turned to look at the screen behind them as the camera switched to just a plain blue background. There was a box in the lower right corner where there was a recording of Adrian's face, so we could see his reactions.

My heart started to pound as the first face appeared. It was of a girl that I knew all too well. I was surprised to see her usual light blond hair replaced with a chestnut brown color. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to be mocking me, and I glared at her through the screen.

"And we have our first girl! As we all know, this is Brynnley Sinclar, the beautiful model coming from Dominica. She's a Two, and she's 'looking for a fresh start.'" Freddy said.

When you signed up for the Selection, it asked you a bunch of questions. Where are you from, what's your profession, what caste are you in, and any comments. Apparently, they're reading the comments out loud. Whoopsie.

Brynnley and I had been rivals ever since we started modeling. We're arguably the two most famous models in the country. Brynnley's everything I aim not to be. She's exactly what you'd expect a beautiful teenage model to be - beautiful, seductive, popular, etcetera, etcetera.

Brynnley's picture fades and a new face takes the screen. I barely notice the redhead with a face full of freckles and green eyes, as I am too lost in thought about how much I truly loathed Brynnley Sinclar.

It wasn't until I heard my name called that my head whipped up.

Sure enough, my face was on the screen for the entire world to see. My blond hair was in its usual side braid. My piercing green eyes and mischievous smirk only made me look sexier, a fact that I was finally able to admit to myself. _I am one sexy sonnofabitch,_ I thought happily.

Both Freddy and Adrian were speechless. My eyes were drawn to Adrian's face. It was hard for me to work out the emotions in his face, but it seems to be an odd mixture of shock, hope, awe, and anger.

Finally, Freddy spoke. "I thought you said she didn't sign up?"

Adrian just shook his head. "That's what she told me."

There was a pause. "Well, this is Kylie Arwin, the stunning model from Oakville. She's a Two and," Freddy paused and chuckled before continuing, "her only comment is 'surprise!'"

I leaned back on the couch with my arms behind my head, grinning stupidly to myself. _I actually got in. Holy crap, I got in. _These thoughts repeated in my mind as my parents wrestled with the many phone calls we were getting, as well as the persistent knocking on the door, but I could only think of what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Watcha think? <strong>

**Just to clarify, because it's a little confusing: Kylie _did _sign up for the selection. She just didn't tell anyone that she did.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Also: What's your favorite book?**

**~Umbreon89**


End file.
